


Morning, Moon and Knight

by palavapeite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Remus never went to Hogwarts, Auror!Sirius, Christmas Fluff, Knight Bus romance, M/M, shameless self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavapeite/pseuds/palavapeite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of too much Firewhisky, Sirius is in need of a ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Moon and Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go, as always, to [nerakrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose) for the beta.

“That will be eleven Sickles. Twelve if you want hot chocolate and thirteen if you want a toothbrush,” Crofton Volp squeaked at the staggering figure that stood on the pavement and was desperately digging for money in his pockets.

The engine of the big, purple bus was roaring impatiently when the young man looked up at the tiny, positively ancient conductor, who might have been small but was famously known to deal with vandals and drunkards in most effective ways whenever necessary. The young man sighed, running a hand through his black hair and trying to align his thoughts. He counted his coins.

“Bollocks,” he mumbled, eyeing the contents of his palm. “Listen, I've only got nine Sickles and seventeen Knuts...” He took a deep breath and shot Crofton Volp a pleading look. “Can you just put me on the end of the list? Please? I can sit on the floor and I don't care when I come home, really... make me lowest priority... I just need to know that I'll get there eventually...”

He swayed where he stood, looking desperately at the other man and the conductor threw a quick glance back into the bus.

“Well, I guess I can make an exception. It's a slow night. There's a free bed at the end – but you'll have to get up if another guest gets on...”

“Fine by me,” the young wizard blurted out, scrambling onto the bus and handing over the rest of his money. When he'd noted down the destination, Volp eyed the man with a raised eyebrow.

“Wohoow, laddie – you need to smell less of Firewhisky before you lie down on that bed!” he squeaked, firing three quick spells at his young guest before sniffing at him sceptically and waving him off.

Holding on to the railing on one side, the man dragged himself back towards the very last bed in line, collapsing half onto it with a muffled groan. The Knight Bus had already whooshed off into the night by the time the curious passenger managed to move his limbs and shuffle onto the bed properly.

When a light in the driver's cabin began to blink, signalling that somewhere, a witch or wizard was lifting up their wand to hail the bus, Crofton looked at his watch.

“Quarter past five. That'll be our owl, won't it, Ernie?”

The middle-aged bus driver narrowed his eyes at the signals on his armatures and nodded. “Aye, the old docks. That'll be him. Hold on, I gotta take a narrow turn...”

The bus suddenly came to a screeching halt and Volp cringed when he heard his peculiar passenger from before vomit violently onto what he hoped was the floor. He had no time to check, as the door swung open in that moment and a familiar face smiled tiredly at him.

“Morning, Crofton, Ernie,” a voice greeted and Volp ushered the new passenger inside.

“ _Morning_ ,” he replied, snorting. “I don't think it's morning for either of us.” He looked down the bus and narrowed his eyes, thinking. “Mh, let me see if I can find you a bed...” He checked his list. “Mrs Rocas is due next and it shouldn't be more than twenty minutes until we're in Sixpenny Handley...”

“It's fine,” the man answered, yawning and leaning against the window as the bus set off again. “I can wait.”

Volp looked genuinely sorry. “You know, I had one bed, but ... bloke back there got on just a minute before you and... well. I told him he'd have to get up if someone else got on, but I think he's been throwing up all over the bed... really, we need an anti-drunk policy here...”

In that moment a painful groan was audible from the back bed and Crofton Volp rubbed his eyes tiredly, preparing to see to his strange customer before anyone got hurt. The young man next to him motioned him to sit back down.

“Don't worry, I can take that. Sit down and have a cup of hot chocolate yourself, will you?”

Volp sat down on his little chair and glanced thankfully at his guest, mumbling something about good and decent lads.

“You all right, mate?”

A groan came out from underneath the mop of black hair and the half passed-out passenger looked up when he saw the other man approach.

“Yeah,” he croaked, catching a glimpse at the puddle of vomit on the floor. “Uh, I'm sorry... gonna clean it up... sorry...”

“No worries.”

A quick Cleaning spell later they were sitting on the bed next to each other, the first man cradling his head in his hands.

“Uh, I'm sorry... This is your bed, right? ...'m getting up, just a sec...”

“It's fine, stay put,” the other man chuckled. “You look like you need it more than me.”

“I don't think I've been this sloshed in... you know, actually I'm not sure I've ever been... Merlin...”

“Celebrating?”

“Yeah... stag night.”

“Oh? So, getting married, are you?”

“Whu-? Oh, no... my best mate is. Well... I guess he is... sometime, you know. We were really jus' having a stag night...”

They both chuckled quietly, as to not wake up anyone.

“So why are you out at this hour? Working early?”

“Uhm, no,” the second man shook his head. “Night shift.”

“Sucks, right?” the first man groaned. “I gotta do night shifts a lot and oh, they fuck up your sleeping rhythm so much...”He blinked at the man beside him. “I'm Sirius, by the way.”

“Remus. Nice to meet you.”

Smiling, they fell back into conversation, Sirius detailing his evening as far as he was able to remember it.

It was almost six thirty by the time Crofton Volp made his way to the back of the bus, announcing that they'd be in Garrigill soon.

“That's me,” Remus smiled and got up. Shaking Sirius's hand, he said his goodbyes, yawning as he followed to the conductor to the front.

“It was nice meeting you!” Sirius called after him and Remus threw a smile back over his shoulder. Sighing, Sirius let his head fall onto the pillow, closing his eyes for a moment before the bus made a violent jerk and set off again.

“Next stop, Godric's Hollow.”

*

“Evening, Volp. Got any mass murderers on your bus for me?”

“Not today, sorry,” the tiny wizard replied. “I took one to Scotland yesterday and two to Ireland this morning, but that was all. I'm afraid I can only offer you an ordinary murderer and a raving lunatic at the moment. Unless you're also interested in the smelly lump of a hag at the back...”

“We might,” Alastor Moody growled. He stepped onto the bus and looked around, eyeing the passengers in a way that made the most innocent of them shrink into their seats in fear. The Auror turned around and waved to his assistant. He looked back at the conductor. “I still have to search the bus, Crofton. Some nutter offed his in-laws and two Muggles last night and ran for it. Ministry wants it dealt with before anyone else picks up the sentiment...”

Limping through the bus, he pinned the passengers down with his magical eye, motivating everyone to provide some kind of identification as quickly as possible. The Auror turned around.

“What are you standing there for, Black?” He made an inviting gesture. “How about you make yourself useful and help me check the passengers?”

Sirius, who had been staring at the back of the bus so far, snapped back to reality and nodded hurriedly, stepping up to the nearest table and asking politely to check everybody's wand. Moody had left to check the upper two decks of the bus by the time Sirius had reached the back.

“Why, hello,” he greeted, smiling at the familiar face. “So we meet again, huh?”

“Looks like it,” Remus replied quietly, looking a little uncomfortable. Sirius shrugged a little awkwardly.

“So, are you the mass-murdering nutter we're looking for?”

“Not that I know of,” Remus replied, laughing flatly and looking at his watch. “Maybe come back and ask me again after the shift?”

“Got the night shift again?” Sirius sympathised when Remus nodded.

“Yeah, five to five. I usually work the night shift. You know, the new employees get to suffer...”

Chuckling, Sirius leaned on the backrest of an empty chair nearby, tilting his head aside. He pondered Remus for a moment and looked like he was going to say something, when Moody's voice boomed through the bus.

“Where is the whelp? Oi, Black! Check the guy and let's get out of here!”

“Remus is a regular passenger,” Volp squeaked. “If he's a murderer, you've been doing a pretty bad job at catching him.”

“Procedures are procedures,” Moody retorted, glaring at Sirius across the crowd of intimidated passengers. Sirius pulled a face and looked sorry.

“Hm, you heard it,” he mumbled. “Slave driver's cracking his whip. Lemme quickly check your wand and get it over with? I don't want to get on his bad side... otherwise he'll make me stay overtime and I'll be sorting through paper crap until midnight...”

Remus swallowed and nodded, looking slightly defeated as he reluctantly produced his wand from one of his pockets. Sirius winked and smiled encouragingly as he performed a quick Identification spell. Remus looked out of the window, apparently very interested in the shop window of the store the bus had stopped in front of.

Sirius performed the authorised spell, half his mind on the young man in front of him. He hadn't really paid his appearance much attention when they had last met, but in the brighter lamp in the bus and his sober state of mind he couldn't really help noticing the subtle specks of green in the brownish eyes that shone out from behind the strands of light brown hair that fell into his face. He was a bit pale, but that could've been the light. His lips were ever so slightly parted and Sirius needed a sharp cough from Moody to focus back on his work.

_Remus John Lupin, born March 10th, 1960..._

His face fell noticeably. He stared at Remus, facing a sudden and utter lack of words. Remus looked up at him for a split second before averting his eyes and clearing his throat.

“Can I have my wand back, please?” His voice was quiet.

Sirius's eyes fell onto the pale, long fingers that were held out expectantly and swallowed. A faint scar ran along Remus's index finger, ending in the middle of his palm. Sirius shook his head back to here and now and cleared his throat as well.

“Uh, sure. There you go.” He took a step back and looked to the front, where Moody was waiting. “Right, I’ve got to go. See you around...” He didn't quite manage to look Remus in the eye before he turned around and left, ready to report to Moody that he hadn't found anything.

A bitter smile appeared on Remus's face as he pocketed his wand again.

*

Sirius cursed when the hot beverage touched his lips and shot Crofton Volp a dark look. The tiny wizard regarded him with a sharp expression.

“Be careful,” he squeaked. “It's quite hot.”

“Oh, really,” Sirius mumbled before he made his way to one of the free beds. He set his mug of hot chocolate down on the night stand and lay down on the bed, rubbing his face. Burning his mouth was just the thing that had been missing after a night of arguing at St. Mungo's.

The hospital had been stuffed to the brim with people who had attended the National Quidditch finals the evening before. Somewhere a safety charm had worn off or gone wrong in some way or other, causing a huge explosion and partial collapse of the stadium, massive damage and the obligatory bout of panic. Sirius, who had been there as part of security, had spent half the night extinguishing fires, casting first-aid spells and calming people down, until someone had taken offence at his assistance and hit him over the head with a nasty hex.

Sirius had woken up in a noisy room in St. Mungo's, where Healers had bustled about trying to calm down screaming children and screaming adults and screaming colleagues who had lost their nerves. Someone had unceremoniously shoved a number of potions down Sirius's throat before he'd got a chance at protesting. Nobody had been willing to volunteer any kind of information.

Hours and numerous attempts at attracting attention later, Sirius had finally managed to pin down one of the Healers and talked her into letting him go home. She'd been reluctant at first, but since the hospital was overrun with patients anyway and he hadn't displayed any lasting trauma or otherwise dangerous symptoms, she'd released him with an appointment for a check-up and a warning not to Apparate, or drive or fly any vehicle whatsoever, since he was drugged up to his ears.

So there he was, at five thirty in the morning, drinking hot chocolate on the Knight Bus after paying three Sickles extra so Volp made him utmost priority. He just wanted to get _home._

“Godric's Hollow in five minutes!” Volp called from the front and Sirius sat up, emptying his cup despite the numb feeling in his tongue. His eyes fell on the bed next to his own and gave a slight start.

Remus's hair was sprawled out on the pillow and he was fast asleep, looking exhausted. He was paler than ever and two, no, three parallel red cuts ran across his temple and disappeared into his hairline, missing the corner of his eye by a breath. He was wearing gloves and Sirius could see where his sleeves had slipped up that underneath the gloves both his hands and arms were bandaged at least up to his elbows.

Sirius swallowed hard at the sight and he reminded himself of the date. The full moon had been two nights ago, and by the looks of it, Remus hadn't given himself more than a day's break after transformation.

“Godric's Hollow,” Volps's voice reached his ears and Sirius got up as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Remus up.

“Garrigill next, Ern,” he heard Volp say to the driver as he got off. “Our owl needs to get home for some proper sleep.”

_*_

“I'm afraid all the beds are taken tonight, Mr Black,” Volp greeted the young man when the bus door opened. Sirius squeezed past the conductor and held out a handful of coins to him, shivering slightly.

“I really don't care, Volp,” he pressed out, teeth clattering. “As long as I have a roof over my head and get home, really. Bloody snow froze up my bike, and I don't even know how I'm going to get that repaired...”

“Indeed, it's quite unusual to have this amount of snow,” Volp sighed, looking out of the fogged window into the cold December night. He turned to the bed nearest to the front. “Not sure how used you people in Cumbria are to it, but for London this is quite bothersome an amount...”

“If it means I get off work four hours earlier than usual, I'm quite fine with it,” the young man who was sitting on it grinned, nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Sirius's stomach made a funny churn.

“Hi there,” he greeted as he took his own mug of hot chocolate from Volp and Remus seemed to hesitate a moment before smiling back at him.

“Hello.”

Sirius shuffled his feet, trying to think of something to say, when suddenly someone started screaming hysterically on one of the upper decks. Volp quickly cast a Silencing spell to prevent all the sleeping passengers from waking up and dashed off with surprising speed to see what was wrong.

Sirius frowned after him, looking at Remus to find out whether or not Volp might need help, but Remus seemed relaxed enough.

“That's widow Warwick. She always wakes up screaming at some point. Her husband got eaten by a cursed Christmas goose last year. Reckon she's got a hard time coping now that Christmas is coming up again...”

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment before he remembered to blink. Sipping at his hot chocolate, he eyed the other man.

“You take this bus a lot, don't you?”

“Every night,” Remus replied, looking at his hands. “Well, except one night a month. I am smart enough to stay away from anyone...” he added defensively.

“Listen, I'm sorry for the other day,” Sirius blurted out, blushing. “I didn't mean to be rude or... really. I was just surprised when I saw that... well. You don't look like... er...”

“A bloodthirsty killer?” Remus prompted dryly and Sirius hid behind his mug of hot chocolate.

“No, that's not what I meant...” he mumbled into the porcelain hollow, embarrassed like a scolded schoolboy. To his surprise, Remus chuckled and moved over on his bed a little.

“Want to sit down?”

“Thanks,” Sirius murmured, taking a seat next to Remus and turning his cup between his hands. “So, uhm... if you don't mind me asking, why do you take the bus every night? You're a wizard, right?”

“I can't Apparate with my job,” Remus answered. “At my workplace they offer everyone an annual deal with which we can take the Knight Bus to and from work for a fixed price. Since I live kinda out of the way, that's not such a bad idea.”

“What kind of work do you do, then?” Sirius asked curiously and Remus grimaced.

“No need to sound so impressed. I work at the old docks, sorting, measuring, processing and packaging potion ingredients. You know, the stuff that gets shipped to apothecaries and stores in the mornings, but needs to be fresh or has to be handled by night. Any idiot could do it, really. Most people just don't want to because some of those substances can seriously screw you over if you deal with them too much...”

Sirius nodded, not quite sure what to say. The old docks weren't exactly the most desirable of workplaces. Generally, people who weren't qualified or educated enough to do anything else, or had somehow fucked up in their lives went to work there. He cleared his throat, shooting a sideways glance at the werewolf next to him.

“You know, when I first met you I thought you were a Healer working the night shift or something like that,” he murmured and Remus snorted, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

“I don't think they'd even let me into St. Mungo's as a visitor,” he chuckled lightly, but a certain bitterness rang in his voice. “Nah, no fancy jobs for me, I'm afraid.” He looked at Sirius. “You're an Auror, right?”

Sirius grimaced.

“Yes. Or no, not really. Or, well... maybe. Kinda. At least that's what I hope to be at some point. I have a feeling Moody wants me dead by boredom by the time I'll get to do anything but slave work. It's mostly paperwork I get to do, along with patrolling streets and random deserted places where nothing ever happens...”

“...and the Knight Bus,” Remus added, but Sirius shook his head.

“That was about the only time last month that anything interesting happened to me, and only because we were short of staff that day. That and the Quidditch game that got me to St Mungo's because some idiot knocked me out cold...”

“Doesn't sound so boring,” Remus grinned and Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps. I suppose I could add it to the handful of mildly interesting stories I have to tell from all of my time as an Auror apprentice?” he joked and Remus chuckled, cocking his head.

“So you _do_ have some interesting stories to tell?”

“Mildly interesting,” Sirius corrected, a spark in his eyes. “Want me to tell you about that one time I almost got sodomised by a swarm of fireflies?”

By the time Crofton Volp returned from calming down a very upset widow Warwick with a decently sized shot of cognac, the two young men on the first bed were trying their best to keep down their laughter and stay quiet. Without comment Volp re-arranged his mental list of passengers and instructed Ernie to make a round over Cornwall before heading up north.

*

“Just give me a Sickle for the hot chocolate and keep it quiet, okay?” Volp sighed when Sirius stepped onto the bus, shaking the snow off his coat.

“Sure thing. Thanks, Volpy,” the young man grinned and took his mug, heading towards the back of the bus before Volp got to send a hex after him. Setting down the paper bag he was carrying, he winked at Remus, who automatically shuffled over on the bed and made space for him.

“Early Christmas presents?” Remus asked, nodding at the bag and Sirius shook his head.

“No, uhm... it was my birthday yesterday and some colleagues thought of getting me something. Mostly sweets and a bottle of Firewhisky.”

“That's very nice of them,” Remus remarked and Sirius laughed as he fished for the bag.

“I think they're just really happy that I've been taking over so many night shifts,” he shrugged, suddenly blushing and hurriedly continuing, “Because, you know, I kinda realised that I don't mind working at night all that much, as long as there's some sort of regularity... Here, have one!”

Remus threw him a quick glance and bit his lip, looking at the selection of chocolates that Sirius was holding out to him. Picking one, he smiled. “Thanks. And oh, Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks,” Sirius replied, shoving a piece of chocolate into his mouth. For a while they just sat there and ate up half of the box of sweets, Sirius noticing that Remus was strictly sticking to those chocolates with either nuts, fudge, or both in them. Some part of his brain told him that it wasn't usually his habit to notice things like that.

“Uh, Remus... talking of Christmas,” Sirius eventually began, feeling a little awkward when Remus looked at him questioningly. He shifted slightly, shrugging. “You know, I've been planning this little get together at my place on Christmas Eve... or well, more like the afternoon, you know. I've invited a bunch of friends for cookies and punch and, you know, I was wondering whether you'd like to come?”

Remus's cheeks flushed a light shade of red and he seemed to be looking for the right thing to say. He looked incredibly sorry and Sirius's heart sank.

“Although, if you want to spend Christmas Eve with your family or... you know... someone else, that's fine. I was really just asking in case... forget about it...”he hurriedly added and Remus shook his head urgently.

“No, that's... Thank you for the invitation. I'd... I'd like to come, Sirius, really. But I have to work, so I don't think I'd make it...”

“On Christmas Eve?”

Remus shifted uncomfortably.

“Well yeah. I can't really pick my working hours much. Since I need the full moon off every month... and we've sorted it out at work so the people with kids can have Christmas Eve off...” He took a deep breath. “I'm really sorry.”

Sirius swallowed and shook his head. “No, it's okay. It's a pity, but I can understand that. I'm sorry you can't make it.”

“Garrigill next!” Volp's voice called from the front and Remus bit his lip, looking at his watch and nudging Sirius lightly.

“You know, it's just past six. Uhm, if you're not too tired we could grab a quick drink at the local pub instead. On me. Because it's your birthday and to make up for the Christmas party?”

Sirius looked at him for a moment, then smiled, nodding.

“Sounds good – although, what sort of pub've you got that's open at this hour?”

Remus laughed quietly as they walked to the front of the bus to get off.

“Well, the normal pub is closed. But there's a wizard pub attached to it. That one's open around the clock. G'night Crofton!” He waved as the bus took off again, then grabbed Sirius by the sleeve. “This way!”

Stumbling down the street, Sirius looked around.

“This is where you live?”

“Yeah,” Remus breathed. “Or well, where my parents live. We moved here after I got bitten.” He paused, but when Sirius didn't seem to mind, he continued. “There's not many people here and it's far away enough from bigger cities, with lots of place to hide. And not much ordinary Wizarding folk to treat you like a weirdo, so that's nice...”

“But how does the Wizarding pub pay off, then?” Sirius asked. Remus shrugged.

“We have six Wizarding families here, mine included. Five of them have a werewolf among their members. The sixth family are a Healer and her husband... So we do have wizards and witches, but well, everyone's a little different when it comes to... that.” He swallowed. “You know, it's easier for everyone this way... dealing with full moon nights, keeping people safe, or, for example, organising proper home schooling and all, since we can't go to Hogwarts...”

“I think that's brilliant,” Sirius smiled when Remus led him past a pub the sign of which read _George & Dragon_, through a back garden to a wooden door. He knocked and greeted a ruddy-looking man who opened with a pot of coffee in his hand and turned out to be the owner himself. Remus ordered two butterbeers and they moved to a table in a corner.

Sitting across from Remus, Sirius listened to descriptions and stories of his life in Garrigill, his parents and his life, inwardly cursing himself when he had to suppress an unwanted yawn that caused Remus to break off in his narration, insisting they go home.

“You're tired!” he laughed when Sirius protested.

“Ah, come on, I'm young. I can stay up all night every now and then!” Sirius replied, but Remus was already dragging him outside, where people had awoken and were currently busy shovelling snow off their garden paths.

Snuggling into his jacket, Sirius looked around, pouting. Remus chuckled and smacked him over the head playfully.

“I gotta get home too, you knob.” He looked down the street. “My parents will be past worrying by now and will have moved on to cursing my sorry ass for leaving all the shovelling to them...”

“Mh, I guess I might be thankful for a shower before I'm back at the office,” Sirius grimaced, glancing at his watch. “Moody's gonna have my hide if I come to work smelling of butterbeer...”

“So we better get back to our pitiful lives in which we cannot, in fact, get wasted in a pub at seven in the morning,” Remus grinned and Sirius sighed dramatically before sobering up and contemplating Remus with a strange expression. Remus bit his lip and took a step towards the other man.

“Remus? Is that you?” a man's voice called from down the street and Remus's expression turned dry. Shrugging, he took a step back again.

“There we go,” he sighed, still smiling at Sirius. “Get home safely? See you around and if not, Happy Christmas!”

“Y-yeah,” Sirius replied, blinking and returning the smile. “Merry Christmas.”

Watching Remus hurry down the street towards a small, yellow house in front of which a man was shovelling snow at outright magical speed. When Remus reached him, the man stopped and they appeared to be talking for a bit before Remus disappeared inside.

Stepping off the street into a sheltered corner, Sirius Apparated home.

*

“Merry Christmas, Crofton! Merry Christmas, Ernie!”

“Merry Christmas, Night Owl,” Ernie called, waving at Remus as he stepped onto the street outside.

“Have a good one, laddie!” Volp smiled and winked when the bus door closed and Remus nodded, taking a few steps back when the engine roared up and the bus disappeared off into the night again.

Looking up at the sky, Remus realised it was snowing again, if only lightly. At any rate, it was freezing and it was five in the morning on Christmas Day. He turned to walk past the Muggle post office towards his own house.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly reached his ear and he spotted Sirius standing on the pavement, small puffs of white emerging from behind the scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

“Sirius?” Remus blurted out, both confused beyond articulation and at the same time fighting back the feeling that was spontaneously creeping up from a far too fuzzy place inside his chest. “What are you doing here at this time?” he asked, staring at the other man, who looked a little awkward.

“Erm, well...” Sirius began, scratching his head through the woollen cap he was wearing. “My sleeping rhythm's a bit screwed up these days and yeah... I couldn't sleep, so I thought... well, you missed my party yesterday...”He took a deep breath and bounced on the spot to keep warm. “I thought I might just as well walk you home. And that honestly didn't sound half as stupid in my head five seconds ago, I promise...”

Chuckling, Remus walked up to him.

“You haven't been waiting in the cold, have you?”

“No,” Sirius admitted. “I went to sit in the pub. Had a chat with the barman.”

“About what?”

“You, mostly,” Sirius replied bluntly, gnawing at his lip and eyeing Remus in the light of the street lamp nearby. “You know... I kinda wanted to find out whether it would be a smart thing to... er, step up to you in your street at five in the morning like a creep and wish you a Merry Christmas.”

Remus giggled, raising an eyebrow.

“And did you find out?”

“No. Seems like I suck at subtle interrogation,” Sirius chuckled. “I'm taking the plunge.” He wet his lips nervously and rested his gloved hands lightly on Remus's arms. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Remus whispered, smiling when he felt Sirius's cold lips on his own.

-The End-


End file.
